RESIGNACION
by alejacipagauta
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Bella en vez de decidir caer en depresion tras la partida de Edward en Luna nueva se aferre a la vida como el queria y le de una nueva cabida al amor y intente ser feliz ¿creen que Edward volveria?......
1. Chapter 1

**RESIGNACION**

**CAP 1: EL FINAL**

Habían pasado unos días después de la noche de mi fatídica fiesta de cumpleaños en casa de los Cullen, todos mis temores se habían vuelto realidad, mi relación con Edward iba de mal en peor, pues él se encontraba distraído y distante.

Al principio pensé que su estado de ánimo se debía a la separación de su familia, Jasper se había sentido muy mal después de lo sucedido y decidió irse junto con Alice, igual que Emmet y Rosalie. Y tal vez me culpaba por eso, aceptémoslo, era una verdadera plaga para ellos, yo lo sabía desde hace tiempo, desde la primavera pasada, es solo que al fin él se dio cuenta, entendió que no soy buena para él, que no le merezco.

Sabía que era el final, durante los últimos meses incontables veces me pregunte porque no quería transformarme, finalmente lo entendí, la teoría del alma era solo una excusa, el no quería compartir una eternidad conmigo. Después de aquel beso desesperado que me ofreció, y su comportamiento de ignorarme aun cuando estaba sentado o parado cerca de mi, lo dejo en claro, Edward se marcharía de mi vida, terminar era solo cuestión de tiempo. Y el momento estaba a solo dos minutos de distancia, considerando que esa era lo que me tomaría parquear el monovolumen frente a la casa de Charlie.

Lo sabía porque después de tres largos días de silencio, me abordo antes de salir de instituto- —**¿Te importaría si voy a verte hoy?-. **Pude notar que el ya se encontraba estacionado frente a mi casa como dijo que seria "El amor no dura para siempre, no lo había hecho para Charlie ni para Renee, para mis abuelos, los padres de Andrea o los de Eric, era estúpido pensar que yo tendría esa suerte" me repeti un par de veces en la mente para convencerme a mi misma que esto era lo mejor.

Edward salió de su coche a la vez que yo del mío, se acercó y me recogió la mochila. Pero la puso otra vez en el asiento y dijo —**Vamos a dar un paseo** — con una voz indiferente al tiempo que me tomaba de la mano.

Me guio hacia el lado este del patio donde lindaba con el bosque, entonces decidí protestar, no quería alejarme más de casa, después de lo que acontecería solo deseaba poder irme a mi cuarto, y hundirme en mi miseria hasta que Charlie llegara y tuviese que pretender que todo está bien, que solo era un rompimiento como el de cualquier pareja adolecente y que no moriría por eso.

**Edward, detente, se que ha que viniste, ****así que solo hazlo de una vez- **dije con rabia, mientras trataba de retirar mi brazo, ¿acaso planeaba darle más largas al asunto y hacerme sufrir más?, el solo me soltó y me miro sorprendido, aunque recompuso rápidamente su expresión, entrecerró los ojos con su mirada fija en mi tratando de adivinar que estaba pensado – **se que vienes a terminar con migo- **dije con una voz ronca, que sonó firme aunque no se parecía en nada a mis sentimientos internos. Se recostó en un árbol mientras suspiraba y decía.

**Bella, nos vamos**** de Forks- **wow había tomado todas las medidas para no volver a vernos, levante un poco las cejas, pero asenti- **Carlise se ve diez años menor de los que dice que tiene, y….- **lo interrumpí.

**¿Qué dirán?- **

**¿Qué?**

**Que le dirán a la gente, quiero saberlo para poder decir lo mismo- **dije de forma fría esquivando su mirada, aunque me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz, el soltó otro hondo suspiro y contesto

**A Carlise le ofrecieron un nuevo cargo en un hospital de los Angeles, Alice y yo terminaremos la secundaria allí- **¿los Angeles? Esa soleada ciudad seria el ultimo lugar a donde ellos irían, sin embargo, al temer una negativa, no me atrevi a preguntar cual era su destino real. Hubo un largo rato de silencio mientras estuve ensimismada hasta que levante la mirada esperando que ya no estuviese allí, pero me encontré con la suya sin poder evitarlo – **he dejado que esto valla demasiado lejos y no pensé que podría lastimarte. Lo lamento mucho-**

**No lo hagas- **tome una enorme bocanada de aire – **desde el principio sabíamos que esta relación estaba destinada al fracaso- **vi su rostro contrariado por un segundo pero volvió a su mueca de frialdad y asintió- **ok, fue un placer coincidir en esta vida, Edward Cullen, espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando.- **y sin esperar a nada mas, le di la espalda y empecé a caminar hacia a casa. Estaba cruzando el marco de la puerta cuando escuche su voz nuevamente

**Solo…. Quisiera pedirte un favor si no es demasiado – **me voltee ligeramente hacia el

**Supongo-**

**no hagas nada desesperado o estúpido ¿entiendes?, por Charlie claro- **no puede evitarlo pero tal ves el nerviosismo me estaba afectando, y rei

**lo intentare, pero no puedo prometer nada, adiós – **levante ligeramente la mano en un signo de despedida mientras lo observe moverse indeciso en si acercarse o no, pero no le di oportunidad y cerré la puerta con seguro, subí a mi habitación y hice lo mismo con la ventana.

Me tire en la cama de bruces esperando que la tristeza y las lagrimas vinieran, pero nada paso, solo había vacio, solo había un enorme hoyo en mi pecho, asi que esperando sentir algo mas que dolor me levante. Decidida a no pensar en nada empecé a ocuparme de mis deberes y tareas en casa, tratando de borrar cualquier cosa que en el futuro de alguna forma me lo recordara a él, incluso cambie la organización de la sala, de mi cuarto, y del cuarto de Charlie. Charlie, acaso se sintió el así cuando mama y yo salimos de su vida, recordé lo que me dijo el viejo Billy cuando recién regrese a vivir con él, de cómo mi presencia le había devuelto la felicidad, y también vino a mí su rostro dolido aquel día de la primavera pasada en el que pretendí irme, y caí en la cuenta de que él y mama eran importantes no podía derrumbarme por ellos.

Cuando el reloj marco las siete, como era su costumbre Charlie entro por la puerta de la casa.

**¿Bella?**

**En la cocina- **entro mirándome fijamente, inspeccionado mi rostro, buscando algo – **¿qué sucede?- **pregunte mientras servía la cena de ambos, con mi usual sonrisa. y le alcazaba un plato a su lugar en la mesa

**He…. Escuche que los Cullen se fueron – **dijo cauteloso, como esperando a que la bomba explotara

**Lo sé, hoy Edward vino a despedirse de mí, según me dijo se fueron a los Angeles porque transfirieron a Carlise de forma inesperada**

**Y como te sientes- **

**Pues un poco triste, él y Alice son mis mejores amigos, va a ser extraño no verlos a diario-**

**Y la redecoración de la casa?**

**Oh, pensé que seria bueno cambiar un poco las cosas aquí, pero si no te gusta lo volveré todo a su lugar mañana**

**No, está bien- **

Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa para dirigirse hacia la sala para ver la televisión, a diferencia de lo que siempre hacia me quede con papa un largo rato, hasta que creí me sentía lo suficientemente cansada para poder dormir. Subí a mi cuarto y después de tomar una ducha, tome concienzudamente un poco el jarbe de gripe que tome hace algunos meses para poder dormir sin problema.

* * *

HOLA C O M O E S T A N , C U A N T O T I E M P O ?

S I E M P R E M E P R E G U N T E Q U E P A S A R I A S I L A S D E D U C C I O N E S D E L C O M P O R T A M I E N T O D E E D W A R D Q U E T I E N E B E L L A A L P R I N C I P I O D E L U N A N U E V A H A R I A N Q U E L A S C O S A S F U E R A N D I F E R E N T E S , A S I Q U E E S T O E S L O Q U E S E M E O C U R R I O Q U E P A S A R I A . . . . J A J A J A C U E N T E N M E S I Q U I S I E R A N Q U E S I G A C O N L A H I S R T O R I A O S I M E J O R L O O L V I D O

Q Y U I E R O Q U E E S T A S E A B E L L A - J A C O B

G R A C I A S

A L E X A N D R A


	2. Chapter 2 la vida sigue

**cap 2: la vida sigue**

Los meses pasaron casi imperceptiblemente no había faltado ni un solo día a la escuela ni al trabajo, mis notas eran fantásticas, nunca rompí el toque de queda, aunque era porque generalmente no salía de casa, aun cuando mi relación de amistad con Angela había evolucionado mucho, ella era muy comprensiva y era a única que sabía con exactitud lo que me pasaba, aun cuando nunca hablábamos del tema. Las veces que salía usualmente lo hacía con ella, o ella venia a mi casa a quedarse, aunque yo evitaba las salidas de parejas, las películas o las canciones de amor.

Mi relación con Charlie era mucho mejor, los dos no éramos muy expresivos pero pasábamos tiempo juntos, y él no estaba en plan romántico así que pertenecíamos al mismo club.

Al principio Mike intento invitarme a salir por todos los medios, pero siempre me negaba, ahora tenía la excusa perfecta "sabes que acabo de salir de una relación y no estoy lista para empezar otra" ese era el discurso que tenía que soportar el y otros chicos del instituto que me lo proponían.

Hoy era viernes, un poco aburrido si lo preguntan, pretendía escuchar lo que parloteaba Jessica sobre algo de una salida a la playa de la push, mientras guardaba todos mis libros en mi mochila antes de salir de la clase de ingles.

**Vendrás no?- **dijo haciendo un puchero, ella y yo nos llevábamos mejor desde que le había hecho entender que Mike no me interesaba, es mas creo que ser la única del grupo que no tenia pareja la hacía sentir un poco de lastima por mi – **hace rato que no sales con nosotros- **siguió mientras caminábamos juntas en dirección al estacionamiento.

**Seguro me encantaría- **llevaba un buen tiempo sin ir allí, y me gustaría ver a Jacob no lo veía desde hace un tiempo

**Qué bien, nos vemos frente la tienda de los padres de Mike, a las siete de la mañana-**

**Ok, bye- **dije mientras me subía a la camioneta para dirigirme a mi casa.

Pensando en los planes para el siguiente día, hice mis deberes y adelante todas las tareas de la casa, prepare una cena para Charlie y me dedique a recoger un poco el desorden de mi cuarto, corrí un poco la cama para barrer pero di un paso en falso por lo que debi aferrarme fuertemente a la cama para no caer, había un desnivel en el piso," lo que me faltaba" pensé, mientras rodaba los ojos, aunque me agache a revisar que sucedía, la tabla estaba desprendida, la levante y abri los ojos con sorpresa al encontrar el cd y la foto de Edward que pensé el me había quitado, abrace la foto contra mi pecho, seguro el no había cambiado en nada durante este tiempo, yo si lo había hecho, mi cabello estaba mas largo, mi cara un poco mas delgada, y el brillo de mis ojos era opaco, ya no me parecía en nada a esa chica enamorada que vi hasta septiembre.

en la caratula del disco habia una corta nota con aquella elegante caligrafia que yo tanto amaba

"_Querida Bella:_

_la eternidad de mi existencia no me alcanzara para perdonarme todo el daño que te he causado. pero ya no podia soportar el saber el peligro que corrias solo por estar cerca de ti. como podria aceptar que el mas bello de los angeles fuera condenado, mi naturaleza egoista no podia llegar tan lejos, por eso he tomado la salida de los cobardes y me marcho para protegerte. Por favor trata de olvidarme, sueña, aprende, vive, ama y se feliz_

_te amo para siempre_

_Edward "_

estruge la carta contra mi pecho y algunas lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, lo entendia, Puse el disco en la grabadora, y como otras noches me deje relajar por la hermosa música mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

Desperté al sentir sobre mi piel los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, como había dicho el meteorólogo de la televisión que no era la mitad de acertado que Alice, Oh, Alice como la extrañaba había tantas cosas que deseaba preguntarle, necesitaba hablar con ella, mi mejor amiga, aunque sabia que no podía ser, como todos los demás cerro su cuenta de correo electrónico y cancelo su cuenta de celular haciéndome imposible comunicarme. Cuando pensé que él y yo terminaríamos, no pensé que perdería el contacto con toda su familia pero fue así.

Volteé a ver el reloj de la mesa de noche para darme cuenta que ya era la hora de levantarme o le quedaría mal a mis amigos, escogí rápidamente un par de jeans, una suéter y una chaqueta azul oscura, me peine con una cola de caballo, y deje un poco de fleco sobre mi frene. Tal vez esto no complacería a Alice, pero me sentí bonita.

Después de una despedida corta con Charlie me subí a mi monovolumen y me dirigí a la tienda de los Newton, ya todos me esperaban allí, nos repartimos en los autos y partimos rumbo a la playa. Estuve gran parte de la mañana sentada en la arena con ben y Angela, hablando del instituto, nuestros amigos, debo admitir que Ben era muy gracioso nos hizo reír bastante sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo.

Para la hora del almuerzo, nos reunimos y rodeamos la fogata para cocinar los malvaviscos y las truchas que comeríamos, cuando sentí una familiar pero masculina voz en mi espalda – **hola Bella- **dijo, y me voltee para verlo, sintiendo como si el agujero de mi pecho sanara y la sonrisa no pudiera abandonar mi rostro.

* * *

hola como estan?

muchas gracias por todos los Reviews, se que los capitulos estan un poquito cortos, pero espero que los disfrunten, no se cuanto me demore en actualizar, pero tratare de hacer lo pronto

un abrazo enorme para todos y todas hasta el proximo cap

Alexandra


	3. Chapter 3 un nuevo sol

los personajes son de Meyer la historia es mia...

**capitulo 3**

**un nuevo sol**

Y lo vi…. era más alto y más fuerte de lo que recordaba, la tez morena de su delineado torso lucia un hermoso y tenue brillo bajo la luz del sol, causada por las gotas de agua que lo recorrían, así como sus cortos, pero no menos hermosos cabellos azabaches. Vestía solo un pantalón corto de jean, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, y estaba descalzo. Mientras se acercaba note en sus bellos ojos oscuros un brillo especial que me sorprendió y encanto a la vez.

- **Hola Jake, solo para que lo sepas los esteroides son muy malos para la salud- **respondí con una enorme sonrisa, y en tono de broma tratando de disimular el repentino nerviosismo que me dio volver a verlo, el sonrió de regreso y mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco, se acerco y rozo suavemente mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano derecha, provocando que pequeñas descargas de electricidad surcaran mi rostro, y este se tornara mas rosado que lo normal, como no sucedía desde hace un tiempo.

- **Si nos viéramos más seguido el cambio no sería tan notorio- **respondió el con una sonrisa picara al notar mi reacción ante su caricia, aunque siguió haciéndolo.

- **Lo sé, tendremos que cambiar eso**-

Nuestra sonrisa se hizo más amplia, y él extendió sus enormes brazos hacia mí, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia ellos que me acogieron fuertemente, su nariz reposo sobre mi cabello aspirando fuertemente mi aroma y luego sus labios depositaron un suave beso en mi frente. Yo aproveche el momento para disfrutar el reconfortante calor de su cuerpo, aunque me pareció un poco mas elevado de lo normal, y aunque suene atrevido, me tome la libertad de acariciar suavemente su espalda y su hombro, donde percibí una serie de relieves sobre su piel. Me levante un poco sobre las puntas de mis pies para descubrir de que se trataba y encontré un hermoso símbolo Quileute.

- **Asi que ahora eres todo un chico malo ¿eh? Con todo y tatuaje incluido-**

- **Y eso que no me has visto en la moto….**

- **Wow, como debo decirte "James dean" **

- **El James Dean Quileute… - **ambos reimos, aunque su cara volvió a ser seria después de un rato y yo levante una ceja - **si , es algo de la tribu….hummm….Quieres ir a nadar?**- dijo un poco nervioso, entrecerré los ojos, algo me estaba ocultando, pero lo deje pasar, la felicidad que estaba sintiendo no quería arruinarla por nada

- **¡¿con este frio debes estar bromeando?- **dije mientras le pegaba en tono de juego en uno de los brazos, el solto una enorme carcajada, y me halo del brazo a la orilla de la playa, donde sin esperar un poco me mojo sin piedad, asi que yo hice lo mismo.

Pasamos el resto de tarde juntos, entre juegos en la playa, bromas y sonrisas, hasta que pasadas las seis de la tarde, cuando se ofreció a llevarme a casa, el camino no fue diferente, me llevo en el _rabbit _y la pasamos muy bien, cantando canciones viejas de la radio, y me prengunto sobre el comportamiento del monovolumen.

Cuando llegamos a casa, mi padre estaba tan feliz de verme sonreir que invito a Jacob a cenar con nosotros, había pedido pizza, si es que a eso se le puede llamar cena, y bromeo con nosotros contando historias de su juventud con Billy, Jake se mostro sumamente amable incluso sugirió que utilizaría algunas de las anécdotas que conto Charlie para molestar a su padre. Sin embargo cuando el reloj marco las ocho, se despidió rápidamente de nosotros y se marcho dándome un dulce beso en la mejilla que provoco un nuevo sonrojo.

- **Parece un gran chico- **comento mi padre cuando regrese a la sala.

- **Lo es**- sonreí

- **Se que no es Edward**…. **pero te he visto hoy con el, y lo feliz que te hace, tal ves es un poco prematuro pero el es un buen chico…**

- **Lo se… - **un bostezo involuntario escapo de mis labios

- **Bueno es mejor que subas a dormir… que pases una buena noche**

- **Lo mismo papa, dulces sueños. **

Mientras me alistaba para dormir pensé en lo que mi padre me dijo acerca de Jake, la verdad es que hoy me di cuenta cuanto me gusta estar con el, y lo feliz que me hace sentir. Es mas no me había sentido tan bien desde que él se fue, pero recordarlo en vez de entristecerme como solía, me lleno el pecho de una sensación cálida. Era el momento de continuar con mi vida.

* * *

hola como van?

me demore un poquito ¿no?, no pienso abandonar la historia es solo que estoy algo ocupada con mi trabajo, eso de ser adulto y tener responsabilidades me esta pasando factura... ademas esta super corto lo se, pero voy a intentar escribir esta semana para actualizar el otro fin de semana... no me odien... mucho... jajaja

un abrazote

bye


	4. Chapter 4 el secreto

**EL SECRETO**

Han pasado ya dos meses desde que Jake y yo nos convertimos en amigos cercanos, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos (cuando es posible), tanto que a los ojos de Jessica y su revista Cosmopolitan, tengo una relación de dependencia con mi mejor amigo, pero es que solo con el siento que puedo ser yo misma, y no tengo que esconder nada, el sabe lo de Edward y su naturaleza, y no me juzga, al contrario me ha apoyado mucho, incluso algunas noches después de las dos o tres de la mañana viene un rato a quedarse conmigo y entre sus brazos y su calor no tengo pesadillas.

Incluso he conocido a sus amigos, Sam, Jared, Paul y Embry con ellos no comparto mucho, son un poco extraños a decir verdad, y a veces pienso que ellos y Jake andan en algo raro, porque escuche que ya no están asistiendo al instituto, e incluso el otro día me encontré en el supermercado a un chico de la reserva que conocí en una de mis primeras visitas, Quil, y me dijo que eran una pandilla y que debía tener cuidado con ellos. No le tome mucha importancia, igual estoy acostumbrada a tratar con "hombres" peligrosos, y con la mirada y la sonrisa dulce que siempre me ofrece mi amigo, dudo mucho que eso sea cierto.

Lo que no me gusta de sus amigos, es que muchas veces lo llaman cuando esta con migo, y es como si el tal Sam fuera su superior o algo, Jake le hace caso sin poner oposición y se va detrás de él y eso me molesta un poco.

Hoy era día sábado y saldremos juntos a dar un paseo por el bosque, llevaremos unos emparedados, unas frutillas y algo de jugo y tendremos una clase de pic-nic. Mi padre se fue hace algunas horas porque pasaremos el fin de semana en la push, el ira de pesca con Billy. Nos encontraremos en la noche para compartir en una fogata con otras personas de la tribu.

Estaba recostada en el sofá haciendo zapping con el control de la tv mientras esperaba con Jacob, ya todo estaba listo, el cesto descansaba en la mesita cerca de la puerta, yo ya estaba vestida y arreglada para el día de campo, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro, un suéter azul claro y mis converse negras, tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta.

El timbre sonó aproximadamente quince minutos después de las diez, apague el televisor y me dirigí rápidamente a abrir la puerta, para encontrarme una bella visión, mi mejor amigo vestía un pantalón corto beige, y una camisa de verde militar manga sisa que dejaba expuestos los músculos de sus brazos.

**Estamos listos? Aprobé el examen?- **pregunto mirándome con una ceja alzada como reacción a mi forma de mirarlo

**Si- **dije simplemente, mientras tomaba mi chaqueta impermeable y la canasta que descansaban cerca de la puerta. Jacob me la quito de las manos, mientras yo cerraba la puerta de la entrada y me escolto hasta mi camioneta.

**En que viniste? – **pregunte mientras el se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y encendía el auto

**He…** **un amigo me acerco- **lo note un poco nervioso pero lo deje pasar,

**A donde vamos?**-

**Es sorpresa, bonita –**

Después de manejar por cerca de media hora me llevo a un lugar cerca de un acantilado, a pesar del frio la vista del mar desde esa altura se me hacia terriblemente triste, pero también muy bella, extendimos el mantel unos 6 metros lejos de la orilla y nos dispusimos a comer y a charlar, acerca de su padre, del mío, de sus amigos, aunque estaba un poco nervioso con ese tema y lo esquivaba con facilidad. Estuvimos cerca de 3 horas sentados allí conversando, hasta que empecé a tiritar de frio, y mire a todos lados, hasta que recordé que la había olvidado dentro de la camioneta.

**Que pasa? Preciosa-**

**Es que olvide la chaqueta en la camioneta, voy por ella- **Jake me tomo de la mano para detenerme

**Espera, voy yo, ya vuelvo.**- Se levanto rápidamente y empecé a correr con destino a la camioneta, mientras yo lo miraba alejarse hasta perderse entre los arboles

**Vaya que tenemos aquí-** sentí un aliento muy frio sobre mi cuello, y una voz masculina que se me hacia familiar

**Laurent-**

**hola querida Bella, creo que me recuerdas-**

**que haces aquí?- **pregunte realmente nerviosa, no me gustaba la forma en que me miraba y el pensamiento de que Jacob también estaría en peligro me atormentaba, el no tenia nada que ver.

**Vine a visitar a los Cullens, pero la casa está desocupada.** **que sucedió? Y porque no te llevaron con ellos?, acaso no eras algo así como su mascota? – **decía mientras daba lentos pasos en circulo a mi alrededor

**Algo así, tuvieron que irse un tiempo, ya la gente empezaba a sospechar sobre sus edades, pero vienen a visitarme a menudo. – **comente mientras me ponía de pie, no intentaría correr, eso era una pérdida de tiempo, solo podia rogar en mi mente porque Jake se demorara en venir y no se encontrara con Laurent.

**Y te dejaron así, sin más, desprotegida?- **

**Ya ves no era importante para ellos como creías**

**Puedo verlo, así que Edward y tu no están más juntos?**

**El nunca me quiso de verdad- **afirme con un poco de pena

**Claro- **tomo mis cara entre sus manos –**es una lástima, pero que se le puede hacer, tranquila yo terminare tu sufrimiento**

Pero de repente, dio un brinco unos cuantos metros lejos de mi – **que es ese olor –**comento con repugnancia, y dirigía su roja mirada a algo detrás de mi, voltee despacio y pude ver a Jake sosteniendo mi chaqueta entre sus manos, mientras fuertes temblores azotaban su cuerpo.

**no Jake no, corre, alejate de aquí – **grite mientras corría hacia él, esperando que imitara mis movimientos, mientras Laurent seguía paralizado por lo que sea que hubiese visto o olido, pero contrario a lo que esperaba Jacob solo pego un gran salto mientras se transformaba en un enorme lobo de cabellos rojizos.

Lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente era de la batalla en rápidos movimientos que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos, los dos se movían en círculos, mientras Laurent, trataba de lastimar al lobo con sus manos, este trataba de hacerlo a mordiscos con el hocico. Yo estaba paralizada sentada sobre la hierba con una mano en la boca sin saber cómo llegue a esta posición.

Cuando de repente cinco lobos mas saltaron por encima de mi cabeza uniéndose a la pelea, desmembraron a Laurent en segundos, mientras yo seguía aterrada ante la imagen con las manos agarrando el pasto fuertemente, asimilando lo que acaba de descubrir **¡Jacob es un hombre lobo!**

**

* * *

**

hola como van

cuanto tiempo sin pasar por aqui, espero disfruten de este capi, voy a ponerme las pilas con esta historia, y empiezo a actualizar al menos una vez a la semana...

**un abrazo, dejenme saber que tal les parecio el capitulo, bye**

****Alexandra


	5. Chapter 5 el regreso

**EL REGRESO**

Ahora si dudaba completamente de mi cordura, acaso todos los personajes de cuentos de hadas y de terror existían, primero vampiros, luego hombres lobos, que sería después ¿duendes?, ¿zombis?...

De repente observe a Jake retomar su forma humana, y acercarse a mi con los brazos arriba, observándome de forma recelosa, pero mi reacción ante el fue algo muy diferente a lo que cualquiera de los dos esperaba. Me abalance sobre el llenando su cara de besos, y repitiendo -**¿estás bien? Tuve tanto miedo, ¿en serio estas bien?**- mientras el solo sonreía, y me acariciaba la espalda suavemente, como tratando de calmarme.

-**si amor, esto es lo que hacemos?-**

**-¿cazar vampiros?-**

El soltó una sonora carcajada, ignorando por completo mi cara de confusión, tomo mi cuerpo entre sus brazos y empezó a guiarme nuevamente hacia el auto, me relaje, sintiéndome segura entre sus calurosos brazos.

-**creo que debemos ir primero hasta la push a conseguirme algo de ropa- **dijo mientras me dejaba sobre el asiento del copiloto en la camioneta- **aunque a ti no te disguste nada verme medio desnudo y descalzo, no creo que a Charlie le guste mucha la idea de verme en su sala solo con esto- **hasta el momento que señalo la pantaloneta azul oscuro no me percate que solo vestía aquello.

-**pero y ¿tu ropa?**

**-la rompí toda cuando me transforme**

**-y esos shorts?**

**- me los dio Paul, los traía amarrados a su pata por cualquier emergencia, aunque como no llevo ropa interior, posiblemente no los quiera de vuelta-**

Ambos soltamos una fuerte carcajada, aunque mis mejillas estaban claramente sonrojadas, lo que solo provoco que Jake riera más fuerte. Nos dirigimos hasta la push donde estuvimos el resto de la tarde, el y Sam me explicaron sobre las leyendas quileutes, la transformacion y sus esfuerzos por proteger a su pueblo y ahora a Forks desde que los Cullen se marcharon.

Conoci a la novia de Sam, Emily una mujer muy hermosa, aunque tenia una fea cicatriz en su cara, y Jacob me conto la historia de ellos y leah, y me conto sobre algo llamado "imprimcion" y lo que significaba para los licantropos.

Despues nos sentamos en una fogata, ahora que conocía el secreto, me habían integrado a la manada, la verdad era que los otros miembros eran muy agradables, y por alguna razón sentí que esto hacia mas fuerte la conexión que existía entre Jacob y yo.

-**es hora de irnos-**me dijo Jake, y yo le hice un puchero

-**no utilices esas armas conmigo. No quiero problemas con Charlie- **tomo de mi mano y la halo para ponerme de pie, me despedí de todos con la mano y lo seguí de nuevo a la camioneta, aunque decidí picarlo un poco

**- ooohhh Charlie?, veo que su relación a avanzado mucho, ahora se llaman por su nombre de pila, no estoy segura si quiero seguir siendo tu….- **Jake me miraba divertido, aunque su cara paso a la confusión cuando baje la mirada y no continúe la idea, sin embargo, tomo mi cara dulcemente entre sus manos y me obligo a mirarlo**.**

**-que sucede, bonita?-**

**- Es que no sé exactamente que somos ahora – **dije en un susurro

- **lo que tu quieras que seamos- **me sonrio y beso mi frente, mientras me ayudaba a entrar al auto para llevarme de regreso a casa.

Me recosté sobre su hombro suavemente y no fui consciente de que habíamos llegado, hasta que lo sentí moverse y besarme la frente. Entonces abrió la puerta solo para cerrarla de nuevo fuertemente.

-**hay un vampiro aquí-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Siento su esencia, ****regresemos-**

**-Estás loco, las luces están encendidos, y la patrulla esta frente a la casa, si Charlie esta allí no podemos dejarlo.**

**-Está bien, pero quedate detrás de mi**

Nos acercamos sigilosamente, Jacob me tenia aferrada de la mano, aunque todos sus sentidos estaban alerta y abrimos la puerta despacio y escuchamos desde la sala una conversación, una era la voz de Charlie pero habían otras dos voces que se me hicieron muy familiares, al llegar a la sala, sentí que se me fue el color de rostro mientras Jacob apretaba un poco mas fuerte mi mano, mi pasado había vuelto.

Sentados en el sillon de dos plazas, justo en frente de Charlie se encontraban Alice y Carlise Cullen.

-**hola- **dije en un susurro, y sus rostro giraron hacia a mi con sorpresa, y Charlie con una sonrisa al verme junto a Jake

-**Hola, chicos que tal ha ido el paseo?-**

**-muy bien Charlie...- **pero fue interrumpido por una efusiva voz cantarina

-**hola, Bella ¿como...?-** Alice se interrumpio cuando Carlise apreto su mano, entoces ella se dirigio hacia mi, senti a Jacob tensarse, por lo que me incline y suavemente le dije en el oido, "esta bien, no te preocupes". A lo que el contesto un "esta bien" soltando un respiro resignado, soltando mi mano y permitiendome llegar a Alice, quien me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo.

-**porque no se unen a nosotros, muchachos - **sugirio Charlie ajeno a la creciente tencion en el ambiente, dada de la energia dada por estos enemigos mortales -** el doctor Carlise y Alice han venido de visita, y querian verte Bella-**

**-si estabamos en Port Angeles y decidimos venir a visitar a algunos amigos para revisar que todo este bien, y pasamos por aqui- **sentia una intencion oculta bajo las palabras de Carlise, mientras su mirada vagaba de Jacob a mi - **aunque ya es un poco tarde y debemos partir-**ambos se pusieron de pie, y se acercaron a abrazarme, Alice susurro en mi oido "_deja tu ventana abierta y hablaremos esta noche", _asenti imperceptiblemente y Charlie los acompaño a la puerta.

-**vamos a ver el partido Jake?- **dijo acercandose a la sala, antes de tomar el control del televisor y sentarse en su sillon favorito.

**-claro, pero quisiera tomar una soda primero- **esta era la señal para irnos juntos a la cocina.

**-vamos, te la doy en la cocina- **

Ambos caminamos hacia la cocina

-**que significa esto, se quedaran, si es asi, debo poner a Sam al corriente- **dijo Jacob de golpe, sus ojos mostraban ira, y su mandibula estaba tensa, eso me molesto un poco

**-se lo mismo que tu, - **conteste un poco cortante

**-lo siento Bella, no era mi intencion tratarte asi, es que no quiero que nada malo te suceda, y si ellos vuelven no podre cuidarte de cerca por el tratado-**

**-no te preocupes-**

**-no, no quiero lastimarte- **se acerco a mi despacio y acaricio mi mejilla, y empezo a acercar su rostro el mio. Senti todas mis terminaciones nerviosas dispararse y sin deseos de esperar mas rapidamente acorte la distancia entre ambos, el beso fue exquisito, los labios de Jacob eran suaves y calidos, y aunque era un poco tosco, se sentia muy tierno y dulce, pero entonces algo hizo click en mi, no estaba besando a alguien con super fuerza, o que deseara mi sangre, este beso podria se mas intenso, y asi lo hice, eleve mis manos a su cabello mientras el tomaba mi cintura y nos fundimos en un beso aun mas apasionado. Hasta que el telefono empezo a sonar fuertemente.

- **chicos podrian contestar- **grito Charlie desde la sala, y ambos reimos por lo bajo, me gire un poco en los brazos de Jake y estire la mano para coger el telefono, sin alejarme de su calor.

-**hola- **dije un poco sofocada por la risita nerviosa que salio de mi boca mientras Jake mordia delicadamente y oreja- **jake quedate quieto-** dije un poco mas bajo, pero al otro lado del telefono no hubo repuesta - **hola- **repeti no hubo mas que silencio, y luego el sonido de corte de la comunicacion, que extraño - **no les gusto mi voz- **

**-es porque tienes una voz terrorifica-**

**-que clase de novio le dice eso a su chica?- **pregunte con una sonrisa

-**¿novio?- **dijo Charlie entrando a la cocina, provocando que nos soltaramos asustados por la sorpresa y yo enrojeciera notoriamente-**con razon tardaron tanto recogiendo la soda-** dijo saliendo de nuevo a la sala aunque note una sonrisa en su voz.

-**bueno voy a ver el partido antes de que vuelva otra vez- **salio de la cocina dandome un dulce y casto beso en los labios.

* * *

hola a todos como van?

ya solo queda dos capitulos maximo asi que nos vemos la otra semana, un abrazo, y cuentenme que tal el capi

att

Alexandra


	6. Chapter 6 Edward

**EDWARD**

La noche paso muy rápido sentada junto a Jake en la sala mientras él sostenía mi mano entre las suyas, no sé quien anoto y quien no, o siquiera que equipos jugaban, pase toda el tiempo observando el moreno y precioso rostro de Jake y sus gestos mientras observaba al televisor, actividad que solo interrumpía algunos segundos para sonreírme tenuemente consciente de que estaba observándolo y el leve rubor en mis mejillas.

Cuando el partido acabo Charlie apago al televisor y le dijo a Jake que era mejor que se marchara antes que fuera más tarde, puesto que Billy ya debería estar preocupado, a lo que mi novio dio una sonrisa enigmática, pero hizo caso y se despidió de él con un apretón de manos, antes de que yo lo acompañara a la puerta.

El me tomo el rostro suavemente y apoyo su frente en la mía mirándome con un enorme cariño en los ojos. - **Te quiero – **dijo con ternura dándome un pequeño beso de despedida - **Y yo a ti- **conteste aferrándolo de la camisa que vestía reticente a dejarlo ir – **debo irme- **tomo mis manos y las llevo a sus labios dulcemente y luego puso un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja en la más tierna de las caricias - **además tus amigos deben estar esperando a que me retire - **miro a hacia arriba y suspiro resignado **–llámame cualquier cosa, estaré cerca hasta que se vayan, te veo mañana – **beso mi nariz y dio la vuelta para irse caminado despacio mientras yo lo observaba hasta que su figura se perdía en la oscuridad.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, y vi a Charlie sonreírme tenuemente, ambos subimos las escaleras en silencio y cuando llego frente a la puerta de su cuarto me dio un suave "**buenas noches".**

Aunque dude un poco, ya que en este momento, lejos de la protección de Jake, me ataco la ansiedad, decidí que lo mejor era hacerlo de una vez por aquello de "al mal paso darle prisa", así que tome el tomo de mi puerta para entrar a la habitación, aunque no encontré a nadie ahí, estuve esperando por cerca de media hora hasta que me quede dormida que alguien apareciese pero no fue así.

Los dos días siguientes fueron días normales, tan normales como si la visita de los cullens no hubiese sucedido, fui al instituto como siempre, y las tardes las pase con Jake en la push arreglando unas motos viejas que Paul y Embry habían encontrado en un basurero.

La noche del segundo día sin embargo represento un cambio, cuando subí a mi habitación a dormir temprano ya que jake y los demás estaban patrullando, me encontré allí con dos figuras esperándome en la oscuridad en sentido opuesto a la luz de la luna por lo que no podía observar sus rostros.

**Así que… ¿Jacob Black es tu novio?- **pregunto la voz cantarina y seria de Alice

Asentí, mientras me sentaba en la cama, y encendía la lámpara de la mesa de noche**, **solo para llevarme la sorpresa de que la segunda figura no era la de Carlise si no la Edward quien estaba sentada en la mecedora, "su mecedora", tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida como si el suelo fuera lo más importante del mundo.

**¿Te comieron la lengua los lobos? – **siguió preguntando Alice con urgencia, mientras caminaba ansiosa por la habitación.

**¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- **pregunte en un susurro, ignorando la pregunta y el tono con que fue hecha, sin dejar de mirar a Edward y tratar de desenredar lo que había en mi interior y los sentimientos encontrados que luchaban en mi estomago, dándome cuenta que a pesar de la distancia una parte de mi lo había extrañado mucho, pero también siendo muy consciente que su presencia ya no tenía el mismo efecto en mi que solía tener, mi corazón ya no palpito como loco en mi pecho ni mi respiración se acelero, solo sentí un poco de nostalgia por el tiempo que pasamos juntos en el pasado. Alice, sin embargo, ignoro mi pregunta y siguió reclamándome animadamente.

**Eres imposible, Bella, nunca conocí a otra persona con tal talento para ponerse a sí mismo en peligro, los hombre lobos son muy peligrosos, irracionales, imprudentes… ¿acaso no lo sabes?- **lanzo un sonoro suspiro de frustración

**Jake nunca me haría daño- **conteste en voz baja pero firme y tranquila, habiéndome recuperado de la sorpresa anterior, ya no sentía nada, lo único que quería era irme a dormir y acabar con esto.

**Tal vez no intencionalmente, acaso no sabes que no son conscientes de lo que hacen cuando se transforman podría herirte – **rebatió mirándome exaltada, cosa que logro enfadarme, ella no conocía a mi novio, no sabía nada de él, no sabía nada de mí, ya no era mi mejor amiga, cuando los Cullen se fueron, esa amistad que había entre nosotras murió, que le importaba ¿acaso ella me había apoyado esos primeros meses de dolor cuando no sabía que hacer? O había contestado mis correos, donde solo quería saber un poco de ella. La respuesta era no.

**claro que no, no lo conoces, no sabes nada de el, además quien te crees tú para venir a hacerme estos absurdos reclamos…. – **me interrumpí abruptamente al mirar el dolor que expresaban sus ojos avellanas y su rostro de granito, respire tratando de tranquilizarme – **no sé que buscaban viniendo hasta aquí, o que esperaban de esta visita, pero está claro que han perdido su tiempo- ** el ambiente entonces se lleno de un intenso e incomodo silencio en el que Alice y yo solo nos mirábamos ella con tristeza y yo con recelo.

**Bella…. – **pronuncio por fin la voz de Edward que sonó apagada haciendo que toda mi atención se concentrara en el –**siento mucho nuestra interferencia y faltar a la promesa que había hecho, pero Alice tuvo una visión de Laurent atacándote y después de eso… todo tu futuro se hacía borroso, por eso temimos lo peor, y pensamos que podrías haber muerto – **su rostro y ojos me mostraban la preocupación que había pasado por mi… aunque no lo entendí ¿Por qué habría el de estar preocupado por mi?

**Pensamos que te había atacado es decir el lo planeo, o tal vez no paso… no estarás pensando visitar sola el bosque verdad?- **intervino Alice con una mirada acusadora, a la que Edward respondió.

**Tal vez solo lo pensó… y tú entendiste mal la visión…**

**o tal vez lo hice…. – **dije en voz baja haciendo que la atención de ambos se dirigiera a mi, por lo que empecé a morder mi labio mientras veía como las emociones pasaban por el rostro de Edward en una forma que nunca creí posible rabia, frustración, tristeza y dolor- **no miren, estaba con Jacob y el fue a traerme algo del auto cuando apareció Laurent… pero Jake y los demás lo detuvieron antes incluso de que se me acercara….**

**Lo siento tanto Bella… pensé que al irme ellos perderían el interés en ti… pero creo que me he equivocado… - **dijo con una profunda voz arrepentimiento mientras trataba de acercarse, pero le hice una seña para que se detuviera – **pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte gracias a la pista que dejo Laurent Emmet y Japer dieron con victoria y se encargaron de ella- **me encogí suavemente de hombros.

**Ya no importa, bueno chicos mañana es día de escuela- **dije mientras un gran bostezo salía de mi boca-** y yo si debo dormir, les agradezco su visita… - **vi como Edward le dirigía una mirada a su hermana para que nos dejara solos, y ella la comprendió de inmediato se acerco a mi, me abrazo y se despidió, saliendo rápidamente de la ventana.

**Bella yo… quisiera explicarte como y porque-**

**no te preocupes lei la carta y lo entendí todo, solo querías protegerme y hacer lo que era correcto y tal vez en tu lugar yo habría hecho lo mismo.**

**Si… pero…. Estos meses han sido tan difíciles sin ti, me has hecho tanta falta, yo solo quería protegerte, y estuve a punto de volver tantas veces, porque te extrañaba y te amaba tanto, y ese día que creí que habías muerto estaba completamente fuera de mi mismo yo no puedo existir en un mundo donde no estés tu, ojala me dieras otra oportunidad para estar a tu lado.**

**mira Edward yo quiero ser muy sincera contigo, cuando tú te fuiste sentí que una parte de mi había muerto y que se abría en mi pecho un vacio que dolía tan profundamente que nada en el mundo lo llenaría, sentía como si viviera en una noche absoluta, las noches de sueño eran escasas, y cuando las había estaban llenas de pesadillas, toda mi vida no era más que días de lluvia y tormenta… hasta que llego EL, cuando menos pensé salió el sol, y me di cuenta que la vida continuaba, que era como un fénix que renacía, sentí otra vez alegría, ese día fue como si viera a Jacob por primera vez y lo que sentí fue** **como una fuerza más fuerte que el amor a primera vista, como si los hilos que me unían con otras personas quedaran cortados y millones de cuerdas de acero me unieran a él sin poder escapar.**

hola como estan?

tiempo sin dar señales de vida no? jeje

bueno yo solo pasaba por aquí para dejarles este capi prometo este fin de semana ponerme en la tarea de escribir un abrazo enorme a todas bye


End file.
